


Baby, You Can Sleep In My Car

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, buckybarnesbingo2020, darcylewisbingo, dlbingo2020, ladiesofmarvelbingo, lomb2020, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Darcy needs her van for a date but first she has to rehome the homeless dude that's been squatting in it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Baby, You Can Sleep In My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletnerd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/gifts).



> scarletnerd05 asked:  
> Hay, asking for a prompt from the 'Meet ugly list' that hopefully will inspire something for you - 10, Darcy and Bucky
> 
> 10\. you’ve been breaking into my car to sleep at night and I’ve let it slide because it’s been cold out but I have a date and I need you to find somewhere else (fine, go in my house/garage, I don’t care, you’re not messing this date up for me)
> 
> Bingo Squares filled:  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - Y2, Van  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo - U5, Cold  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo - N2, AU: All human.

* * *

  
Darcy pulled the front door shut behind her and scurried down the steps towards her big brothers beat up old van. Will had dropped it off for her to use about a month previously, when her own beat up little hatchback had died an unexpected death. Which, you know, was fine, but the van steered like a tank, had a turning circle bigger than a whale, and drank gas the way Darcy drank coffee. So she tended to stick to public transport and only used the van when she absolutely had to.

Like tonight.

Because she had a date.

Jane had set her up on a blind date with her new intern, but for myriad reasons Darcy was running very late and had now missed every bus that would've gotten her to the restaurant on time. 

So she had to drive.

Which wouldn't normally be a problem except that for the last two weeks some homeless dude had been sleeping in it. Darcy knew she should've called the cops but the weather had taken a sudden nosedive a couple of days before she first noticed the homeless-dude-sleeping-in-car situation and she really didn't have the heart to kick him out.

Instead, she put her spare pillow, her yoga mat, and an extra blanket into the van and let him be.

Until tonight. 

The staccato of her heels echoed down the street as she stumbled to a stop at the van door. Keys in one hand and taser at the ready in the other, she knocked.

She was getting ready to knock again when the handle clicked and the door slid open a few inches. A blue eye peered at her from behind shaggy brown hair.

She grinned at him and waved. "Um, hi?" she said. "Look, I'm really sorry to disturb you but I kinda need the van tonight."

The eye blinked but didn't say anything.

"I have this date, you see -it's a blind date, that's why I'm meeting him there instead of letting him pick me up. My boss set it up- and I  _ was _ gonna take the bus but I'm actually super late-"

She stumbled back a step as the door rolled all the way open and the homeless dude loomed in the doorway. He was taller than she'd realised, and built like her grandmother's old brick outhouse. In the gloom behind him, she could just make out a neatly made bed, an upside down milkcrate with a small lantern and a book sitting on top of it, and what looked like a tin of stew or soup.

"Oh, shit. I've disturbed your dinner."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I just finished."

He reached back in, grabbing the book, a heavy leather jacket, and a backpack.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to take the van-"

"It's your van," he said, donning the jacket and hoisting the backpack over one shoulder. "You do what you want with it."

He strode off down the sidewalk and for a moment she was too busy admiring the view to remember her peace offering. Will would yell at her if he ever found out but the forecast for tonight was even colder and she didn't want him to have to sleep under a bush or something.

"Wait!" She scurried after him. "You don't have to go."

He half turned back. "I don't really think you want me to go with you," he said.

"What? No! Here." She held up the keys in her hand. "I made up a camp bed in the garage. You can sleep there tonight."

He turned fully and walked back towards her. "You don't know anything about me," he said, coming to stop a few feet away. "I could be anyone."

"Which is why I put an extra deadbolt on the inside door as well as a bolt on my side of it." She grinned at him and held up her taser. "Plus I sleep with this."

He looked down at the ground then up and away, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Finally his gaze came back to settle on her.

"I guess it's not like I've got any better offers," he said.

"Awesome," Darcy said, and tossed the keys at him. "Catch!"

He snatched them out of the air and nodded at her. "You'd better get going if you don't want your date to think you've stood him up."

"Oh, crap," said Darcy, not moving. "I should probably get going."

"You probably should," he agreed.

"I'm Darcy, by the way."

"Bucky."

"It's nice to meet you, Bucky."

"Nice to meet you too," he said. "And uh, thanks for the bed."

"You're welcome." She turned towards the van, then turned back again. "I'll, uh. I'll see you later."

"See you later," he echoed.

She climbed into the van and drove off, watching him in the rearview mirror until she turned the corner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from [this list here](https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/post/629456456489615360/veronicabunchwrites-100-meet-ugly-writing) feel free to send me one, if it sparks joy or fits one of my bingo squares, I'll write it! I reserve the right to ignore or delete anything that doesn't. 
> 
> You can find my My Tumblr at [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
